Together Always
by ichiruki45
Summary: My take on Toshiro and Hyorinmaru's past life.


;n;

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated Revenge of the Devil's Demon yet, but I just can't think of what to do next! And school's coming backD: Though I'm saveed from going back for one extra day...

Anyway, this is just an idea that's been bouching in my head for awhile (kinda like another oneshot of mine...), and I thought I'd let it out before going back to thinking about ROTDD. Hope you enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Hmmm...nawp, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Monsters! You two are nothing but idiotic little monsters, the both of you! I want you out of my sight, _now_!"

The order echoed across the room and could be heard from the outside as well. But no one in the small nameless village cared to do anything. They had themselves to worry about, constantly having to collect blankets to protect themselves from the permanent cold, snowy weather and making sure that the river, their only source of water, remained unfrozen.

The two of them got up and went into their room. They can't have seperate ones, They've been too bad for that. Or at least, that's what the mother and father had told them.

The two in mention are brothers, one of fifteen years of age, the other of five. The older had long, pitch black hair reaching to his waist. The younger however had short hair of the same color. They both had deep green eyes, the same as their father.

Fuyu Chitekina sat down carefully on his bed, to not upset the bruises he had. He looked over to his older sibling Kori no Ringu, seeing him slide down the wall on the other side of the small room. Him heard him sigh and watched as he put his hands over his face.

"Ko-chan?" Fuyu called.

The teen looked up to his little brother, indicating that he was listening.

"When are Mama* and Papa* gonna start loving us?"

Kori looked away from Fuyu, finding sudden interset in the wall. He knew the answer; They were never going to do that. Eri and Hideo Chitekina were always going to be like this to them. They were always going to hurt them...and that will never change.

But he put on a smile and looked back to the boy. "Don't you worry Yu-Yu, they will soon!"

That caused a small smile to come across Fuyu's face. "I can't wait until then." He soon went back to frowning, saying quieting, "I wish they would now though..."

Kori heard what he had said, and he clenched his hands into tight fists. How could they do this to him? Why couldn't they just stick to him as their punching bag, too? Why couldn't they leave Fuyu out of this?

He sighed again to calm himself down a little and he got up from his position on the floor, going towards the only bed in the room where the little boy was sitting. "Come on, cheer up a little." he said to him. When his face hadn't changed, Kori thought of an idea.

"Hey Yu-Yu, do you want to see it again?"

The young child new immediantly what the teen was talking about, and his face glowed with happiness. "Yes, yes, yes!" But he soon got a more worried look on his face, "But, Ko-chan, Mama and Papa will hurt you if they see-"

"Then it's a good thing they won't, isn't it?" Kori said, stopping Fuyu's words. "Don't worry, they'll never know unless one of us tells them."

Before Fuyu could say anything, Kori closed his eyes and raised his hands towhere they are inches apart from each other. He focused, putting his whole mind into what he was doing, feeling the same tingle in his arms as it ran down to his hands.

Fuyu watched, amazed at what was happening, as he always was. He watched as a figure of some sort was forming in between Kori hands-

And they both jumped as they heard the door to their room slam open, Eri's figure appearing in the doorway, her flowing black hair falling on her back. Kori quickly put his hands to his sides, the almost complete dragon that was forming between them before shattering.

"You!" The woman said, pointing her finger at Kori, "You were doing it again, huh, you little freak!"

"N-no, Mama!" Fuyu exclaimed, "It...was me! I did it!"

Kori's eyes widened at his brother's words, but before he could protest, Eri had already been at the boy's side, clutching his hair in her hands.

"So, you can do it too, huh?" Eri spat out, venom dripping off every word, "You're coming with me. We're going to have a little chat with your father."

Fuyu's face twisted up with fear at the mention of him, and he tried to escape her grip. It was too firm however, and she quickly dragged him out the room.

She turned when she heard footsteps coming towrds her, and she slammed the door shut before Kori could make it to her. Eri then took one of the few chairs in the house and jammed it under the doornob, making it impossible for Kori to leave the room.

"No you don't," she said, "You're nor going to interfere again. You are going to stay in this room until we are finished."

She then left to find the father, with a yelling teen calling to his crying brother behind her.

* * *

Kori was many things at this moment. He mad at Fuyu for taking the blame for him, but also worried for what they were doing. He's been hearing muffled shouts of pain now and then, which made him even angrier at Eri and Hideo. They weren't a mother and father to Kori. They were just the people who brought him and Fuyu into this world, only to hurt and abuse them. _They were the ones who weren't human, beating down on the thing they gave life to. _

How could they sleep, knowing that their five year son cries himself to sleep every night. How could they live with the fact that they have been slammed their son against the wall for nearly eleven years?

'_Damn them. Damn the straight back to Hell where they belong.'_

Kori hadn't realised that with his rising temper, the temperture around him and been slowing dropping until frost had begun to form under his form, slowing spreading throughout the room. It hadn't stopped until the door swung open, Fuyu's small body flying into the room, landing on the floor harshly.

"Stay in there with your mutant brother!" Hideo shouted out, his deep voice echoing across the silent room. He slammed the door back shut, further silencing the area.

Kori hastily went over the petite form, shaking him gently. "Fuyu! Fuyu!" He called, worry laced in his voice when the boy didn't open his eyes. "Come on, don't do this Fuyu! Open your eyes!"

Slowly, the large blue gems came up from behind the rising curtains before blinking several times. "Ko-chan?"

"Yeah, it's me Yu-Yu." Kori said, calmly picking up the child. He placed him on the bed just as gently, covering him up as well. "Just relax and rest. Do you need anything?"

"Ko-chan," Fuyu whispered, his voice a bit raspy," it really hurts. Can you make it better?"

The teen put his hand on his brother's forehead, the other clentching into tight fist once more, "I'll try to Yu-Yu." He got up and quietly opened the door, turning back slightly to set his eyes on the boy on the bed, "I'm going to get something to make you feel better, okay Yu-Yu?"

The child weakly nodded.

Kori left, going to try and find where they had put their small medical kit that they seldom use. on the way he heard Eri and Hideo arguing, though about what he couldn't tell. He chuckled softly before continuing his search.

Once he had found the small box, he walked back into the room he and Fuyu often shared. He sat down and put some sort of salve on a towel and pressed it softly against his brother's bruises. He was not sure how to use these; he was lucky enough to remeber they even had this, seeing how he saw it only once when he was around four, before the abuse started. He could only hope that he was.

After he had finished he had put everything away and slid the box under his bed, in case they would need it sometime in the future.

"Do you feel any better, Yu-Yu?" Kori asked with slight uneasiness.

Fuyu turned his head to see his brother better and gave him a weak smile, "Yeah Ko-chan, I do. Thank y-" he was interrupted when a wave of coughing hit him. Kori immediantly sat Fuyu up and started to rub his back to try and make the coughs a little eaiser to go through.

"Take it easy Yu-Yu," Kori said, distress coming out in waves. He slowly put him back down. "You should go to sleep."

"But Ko-ch-"

"No buts," Kori stated firmly. He then smiled and said "Unless you want to stay that height foever-"

"No!" Fuyu said as loud as he could, which wasn't very.

"Then off the Dreamland you go," Kori said, watching as the younger one's eyes began to shut close. Kori then went back down on the side of the bed, leaning his head agains the cushion, and started to drift off himself, until he too was asleep.

* * *

Kori woke up the next day to the same cold he's been feeling most his life. He loked down upon the frost that had spread a few more inches away from him than last night, as it always had since he was about Fuyu's age. It up the being around ten feet in diameter now. He ignored as always and looked over to the top of the bed where Fuyu...

...Was not sleeping.

Kori started when he saw the empty space in front of him, and wildly look around the room, not seeing him anywhere. He dashed out the room, searching all the possible places where Fuyu might be. He knew that the boy was injured to the point of not being able to move without pain, so he knew that he couldn't have gone far.

That is until he came across Eri and Hideo wrapped up in multiple blankets.

He eyed them in suspision, wondering why they would feel the need to protect themselves from the cold so badly. Sure, it certainly wasn't the warmest of places, but they've never needed to be from the cold like this before. What's different this time...?

And then it hit him.

But he wouldn't believe. They wouldn't...

_'No...No! They didn't-'_

"We got it," Eri suddenly stated, a smile on her face for the first time in years, "We got rid of him. There won't another one. Not another one, not another one, not another one..." she kept repeating the same three words over and over, rocking back and forth as she did.

Kori looked away, glaring at Hideo instead, "What did you do...?" he asked, hatred tightly lacing his words.

He didn't have to ask. He already knew what happened. But he needed to be sure, needed to know for a fact that there wasn't still a chance to-

"That kid," Hideo replied, "He liked the cold so much. We only gave what he wanted, if for this once."

Kori was shaking, his hands bleeding from his fingernail diging in his palm. No, it wasn't true. It wasn't! It couldn't be! Yu-Yu...Yu-Y-u couldn't be...

**_'No!'_**

Kori ran out of the house, into the harshly blowing snowy air.

"_Fuyu!_" he desperatly called, "_Fuyu__!_ Please, answer me!" He stopped running and stood there in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Please...please answer..."

Nothing.

Kori fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his waist, as if to keep himself from falling apart. Fuyu wasn't calling back. He couldn't, because he...he was...

"...an...!"

Koro snapped his head up. He heard something.

"...o...n...!"

"Fuyu?" He yelled back. He couldn't believe it. Fuyu was still here! He was alive!

"Ko...an!"

He was getting closer! But, where was he? "Fuyu! Where are you?"

"Ko-chan!"

Behind him!

Kori turned around...

...and saw nothing.

_'What?'_

He knew he heard Fuyu call to him. He knew heard his voice calling out to him.

"Ko-chan! I'm right here!"

Kori held his head. What was he thinking? Fuyu was only a five year old child, and he was hurt as well. He couldn't have survived being out here all night.

"Please! Ko-chan!"

"I'm hearing things," Kori said to himself, "Fuyu isn't here."

"Ko-chan, what are you talking about! I _am _here!"

"He's gone," Kori continued, standing up to leave.

"No I'm not! Please Ko-chan!"

"He' isn't here, he isn't here, he is _not here_," He turned around and standing walking.

_Kori! Please, please Kori, I'm right here, please!"_

He kept walking.

He heard a sniffle.

"Kori... Please... don't go..."

He kept walking.

* * *

It's been five years since Fuyu had passed. Kori woke up, his head leaning on the bed, as it always was. He looked up at the frost around him. It spread a few more inches, as it has been since he was five years old fifteen years ago. It was now climbling up to the top of the ceiling. He ignored it as he always does.

He put his hands on the back of his head and unwrapped the criss-crossing bandages that were protecting the wound he obtained shortly after returning from searching for...him. His mother had came at him with a knife and managed to get him twice across the face. He could've stopped her, if he tried, but he didn't. He felt as if he deserved it.

He remember that day, for it was the first time he dreamt of Fuyu. Him being dumped onto the white ground by people colder and more heartless than the snow surrounding them, Fuyu laying there alone, calling out to Eri, Hideo, and then...Kori. Him curling up to try and find warmth, only to dissapointed when it hadn't worked. Him shutting his eyes as if to sleep...

Kori woke up by that time, being shaken by some force he couldn't see. If anything was said, he couldn't hear it.

This continued on for the next five years, him being woken up from the dream before Fuyu had died, Kori looking around to see who it was that was stopping his mind from torturing him any further. This time the dream had completed; Kori saw as he came to the place he thought Fuyu was, him thinking he heard him, only to be fooled. Him leaving the area, with little Yu-Yu's voice trailing behind him, begging him to stay...

He took the last of the bandages off his face, sighing as he got up and left the room. As he went to go outside, he saw his mother crouched down, her head in her hands, mumbling something along the lines of 'I hear him'. She was alone, Hideo leaving her after he thought she had lost her mind around three or four years back.

He left her alone.

Kori walked through the small, nameless village, walking to his last destination. He kept going until he had reached the bridge over the river, it's teal tinted waters as beautiful as always. He was dressed in a favorite of Hideo's, remembering how much he'd always love to wear it when he was five; before it started, that is. He remember what Hideo, back when he could call him father and mean it, had said to him when he asked if he could wear one day.

_"Oh ho, you had better not want to wear this! This is for the cold and heartless. It's for those who've done something really bad and are about to be punished forever!"_

_'Fits pretty well...'_

Yes, the long sleeved, light purple kimono, with a chain wrapped around his waist and a dull gold star on the chest area. The clothing looked like it was made for him...

Kori looked down into the water and sighed. No turning back now.

He turned around...

...and feel back into the water.

It was freezing. He knew to expect this, what with the river being located in a village that is always being bombarded with freezing weather, but it was still much colder than he thought it to be. Nevertheless, he let himself sink, the water rushing down his arms and legs, around his neck in a wide ark. He saw his hair float around him. Funny, it looks almost the same color as the water. He kept his gaze locked with the surface, the white light above almost blinding him. He didn't struggle. He didn't want to.

_Snap!_

Kori gasped as he suddenly broke through the surface of the water. He was confused, but decided to swim over to shore. Once he made it he looked around, seeing if anyone had helped him get out the water without him noticing, if it were possible. He glanced at his left-

-and had the urge to run up and crash into the person he saw.

"Fuyu!"

He kept quiet, not sure if what he saw was true. Fuyu Chitekina was standing there, seeming to converse with a woman in a black kimono with a white cloth over it. Kori could easily see her hair, since it was braided in the front instead of the back, and her face had a motherly smile to it. It went away for a moment when Fuyu contiuously shook his head in refusal of something. The woman seemed to have sighed before doing something Kori had not expected.

She pulled out a sword.

Fuyu looked frightened, but the woman hekd him in place by simply placing a hand on his shoulder. He still struggled, and Kori had enough.

He didn't know how he made there so fast, but somehow he made to where Fuyu was and held him close just as the woman pressed the pommel of her sword against Fuyu's forehead.

He couldn't explain what happened next. He saw the shocked expression of the woman, but that was soon replaced a bright, light blue light engulfed both him and Fuyu. Afterwards, he felt as if he were...merging, with Fuyu in some way. He felt as his physical being was being changed into something larger. He tried to grasp the feeling of his arms formed into icy wings, his legs coming together to form a magnificent tail.

It was ironic, truely. It was a dragon figurine that had gotten them seperated, and now he was one after they became one.

* * *

Hyorinmru watched from his plain of ice as Toshiro Hitsugaya spit watermelon seeds at his older friend, Momo Hinamori, their Obaa-san watching from inside the house, and he looked back at how it was when they were alive. Of course, Toshiro doesn't remember anything, but he does. He finds it funny that when the Momo girl had found the boy and asked for his name, he said what the same name as was when he was alive. Well, maybe not in letters, but in meaning. He decided to do the same, changing his name from something as long an tedious as Kori no Ringu, to something easier, Hyorinmaru.

Both still mean Ice Ring, just as both Toshiro and Fuyu mean Winter.

But, as he looks back, he gets angry at himself, looking back at when he heard Fuyu's voice. He just left him, all alone. And afterwards he realized that it was Fuyu who was waking him from the dream, seeing his big brother distressed. After all that, he still stayed with him.

Kori may not have been able to do the same, but Hyorinmaru will. He will stay with Toshiro, no matter what happenes.

_'Always.'_

* * *

Author Notes:

Nyeh, gotta be sleeping by nowxP

Well, this is my own little story of both Toshiro and Hyorinmaru's lives when they were alive (if they both ever had life before Sou Society and weren't just born therex3) Hope it wasn't too bad, and sorry again for not updateing ROTDD D:

*Mama and Papa are japanese for Mommy and Daddy

*Hideo mean "Splendid man" and Eri means "Blessed prize" (attempt at irony failXp)

Fun fact about Hitsugaya's name: It can mean smart, clever, and/or intelligent. Chitekina also means intelligent.

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL!


End file.
